poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Till We Compete Again!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Till We Compete Again! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with we see Ash's house and Pikachu was close to the screen) Professor Oak: Come on, Pikachu! I can't see if you don't move! Emerl: Back away from the screen. Ash Ketchum: Come here, buddy. Hey, Mom! Professor! Tracey! Delia Ketchum: Hi, Ash! Professor Oak: Have you've been well? Ash Ketchum: You bet, I feel great. Delia Ketchum: Hi, Serena. Hi, Bonnie. Clemont, too. And so as Emerl and his friends. How have you've been? Tai Kamiya: Great! Meltus: Exciting! Magnifo: '''Thrilling! '''Clemont: We're doing quite well, thank you. Bonnie: I've been having so much fun! Ash Ketchum: Mom, there's so many things I have to tell you about. I'll be flying back later this afternoon. Tracey Sketchit: Good! We can hardly wait. Delia Ketchum: Just promise me you'll be careful. And the rest of you, come visit pallet town soon, I'll make you a tasty meal. Bonnie: Yippee! Clemont: Thank you! Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's get pack. Can't forget anything. Davis Motomiya: Right. (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Till We Compete Again! '''All Heroes: Let's eat! Ash Ketchum: Wow, delicious! Serena: There still plenty left. Marcus & Agumon (Data Squad): More please! Serena: Coming right up you guys. (She sees Bonnie not eating anything) Is there something wrong? Gomamon: What's the matter, Bonnie? You haven't eaten anything. Clemont: Your not feeling sick are you? Bonnie: I might have eaten too many snacks before. Clemont: I warned you that you should've snack right before our meal. Bonnie: Uh... yeah. Teslo: I think she's kinda sad. (Dedenne feels worried) Kari Kamiya: It's okay, Dedenne. (Then they hear a doorbell) Yoshi: Someone's here to see us. Matt Ishida: Let's go see. (They go outside to see Alain, Mairin, Chespie, Professor Sycamore, D-Team, Alpha Gang, their Dinosaurs, Kim, Ron and Rufus) Ash Ketchum: Alain! Max! Kim! Clemont: '''Professor Sycamore! '''Serena: Mairin! Professor Sycamore: Hello everyone! Anna: What are all of you doing here? Rex Owen: We thought we say hi before we go our separate ways. - - - - - (Now we go back to the heroes, along with Alain, Mairin, Chespie, Professor Sycamore, D-Team, Alpha Gang, their Dinosaurs, Kim, Ron and Rufus) Ash Ketchum: Alain too? - - Ash Ketchum: Hey, Alain. What happened to your Mega Ring? Tai Kamiya: And what happened to the blue Charizardite for your Charizard? Alain: Oh, I burrowed that Mega Ring from Lysandre and his friends. I gave it over to the authorites to use as evidance. Ash Ketchum: '''But, what about Mega Evolving? '''Emerl: Why is that? Alain: It'll be fine, I'll just start from square one. I'll find my own Mega Stone and Keystone from the ground up, just like you said Ash and the rest of your friends. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, let's do our best. (Everyone smiles at each other) Alain: When the time comes. We should have another battle, will you what do you say? Ash Ketchum: Huh? Yeah! (Alain walks and offers Ash a handshake) Alain: I'll see you around. (Ash walks towards Alain and gives him a handshake. Then Chespie offers Chespin a handshake, but Chespin cries as Chespie tries to make him happy) Mairin: Serena, thanks for everything. Remember the time when you let me know you and your friends will come along with me. That was so nice! Serena: We we're a big nice, a deal is a deal. Mimi Tachikawa: Yeah, we worked together to save Chespie and stop Team Flare and our greater enemies for good. Mairin: Kay, I'm glad we'll always be friends. Serena: Me too! Sora Takenouchi: Same goes for us. Rika Nonaka: Gulity. Professor Sycamore: So Alain, Mairin, Max, Kim and the others. Alain: We'll see you later. Mairin: Bye-bye you guys. Zoe Drake: Bye, Zoe! Zoe Orimoto: You too, Zoe and Paris! - - - - Kim Possible: Well I guess we should leave. Ron Stoppable: Yeah. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Kim? Kim Possible: Hmm? Ash Ketchum: Let's agree that once we meet, we'll have a battle. Kim Possible: You got yourself a deal. - - - - (Now we go back to Emerl and the Others bidding goodbyes to Serena) Emerl: '''I guess this is it. It's our final goodbyes. '''Serena: '''Everyone, it's time to say goodbye. '''Ash Ketchum: '''We won't be seeing you a while. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Flain, you are a good true leader of the Infernites. '''Flain: '''Tai, thanks. Every Mixel is going back to Mixopolis. '''Vulk: '''We've gonna miss all of you much. (As Tai shakes Flain's hand) '''Other Mixels: '''Aww... '''Flain: '''Tai, Take care. '''Tai Kamiya: '''You too Flain. (As Chespin began to Cry, but Pancham tells Chespin to cheer up, and Pancham gives Chespin a Leaf to be happy. Sylveon lets out it's ribbon on Bunnelby's hand. Hawlucha cries in tears and so as Noivern, Bonnie became sad) '''Sora Takenouchi: I guess it's time to say goodbye too, Noivern. (Noivern became sad and gently hugs Sora and Biyomon) Biyomon: You can take care of yourself and be a strong Flying and Dragon type Pokémon. Sora Takenouchi: Yes. Your not a Noibat anymore, I'm sure Ash's Pokémon in Professor Oak's lab will take great care of you. Biyomon: '''You will meet lots of Ash's Pokemon friends. '''Jeri Katou: Guess we should say Goodbye to Dedenne. (Dedenne became sad and Sylveon let's out it's Ribbon to cheer it up) Bonnie: Dedenne, you've got to say Bye-bye. Ash Ketchum: Just for a little while. Clemont: We'll see each other again. Flurr: Sometimes, will see you again. Fluttershy: Yes, please don't be sad. Bonnie: Oh, Dedenne. (Dedenne became sad and suddenly it throws a tantrum then it jumps out of Bonnie's arms and runs off) Teslo: Dedenne, wait! Bonnie: Dedenne! (Everyone runs off to go after Dedenne) Emerl: Wait! (Who's that Pokémon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokémon? It's Pikachu! (Now we go back to the episode is where Dedenne was running while the heroes are looking for him) Bonnie: Dedenne! Clemont: Dedenne! Ash Ketchum: Hey, where are you?! Flain: Dedenne! Shuff: Where is Dedenne! (Just then Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart arrives) Princess Celestia: What is going on here? Everyone: Princess Celestia! Jeri Katou & Fluttershy: Princess Luna! Veemon: Flurry Heart! Twilight Sparkle: Princess Cadance! Shining Armor! Shining Armor: What happened? Mordecai: It's Dedenne. It suddenly run off from us. Princess Celestia: What? Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu why don't you help us out. (Pikachu uses his electricity on his cheeks to find Dedenne and spots it) '''Skipper: He found it, let's go. Ash Ketchum: All right. (They run towards Dedenne) Bonnie: Dedenne! (Dedenne takes a peek seeing the heroes and hides behind the screen again) Airport Announcer: Latias airline flight H71- Ash Ketchum: Dedenne! Clemont: Where are you? Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro: Where are you, Dedenne! Tentomon: Come out, come out where ever you are! - - - - - (Then heroes finally found Dedenne, but he was hiding behind the screen) Bonnie: Dedenne! Dedenne, come out. I'm begging you! (Dedenne looks at the heroes, and refuses) Bonnie: Dedenne, you just got to come out here! Please? (Dedenne still refuses) Ash Ketchum: Dedenne. Zoe Orimoto: Please, come out. Palmon: We just wanted to talk to you. Rika Nonaka: What's wrong with Dedenne? Thomas H. Norstein: I know, why. Dedenne doesn't want to say goodbye to everyone. Snoof: '''You were right guys, Dedenne still didn't want to say goodbye! '''Emerl: I see. There's gotta be a way to make Dedenne feel better. Princess Celestia: Let us handle this. (Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle joins in to Bonnie) Starlight Glimmer: '''Listen Dedenne, we wanna know that you want to say goodbye! '''Bonnie: (thinks for a minute) What do I do? I need you Dedenne! I understand what you're feeling! I just know you want to stay together forever because we've all had so much fun together! Well, so do I! I love everyone too! Princess Luna: But please remember, Dedenne. Everyone has dreams of their own. Ash, Serena and everyone else are working very hard to try to make their dreams come true. (As all of the Mixels Smile) Princess Celestia: Sure, we're sad that everyone is leaving. But we've got to be strong. Why, when Bonnie becomes older, she'll be a Pokémon trainer like everyone else. And she wants you to be her partner, Dedenne, because she can't do this without you. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, you can be very strong and say goodbye to us. That's what friendship is. Bonnie: That's right! I'll become a performer who's just as good as Serena! I'll earn a gym badge from my brother! We'll beat Ash and Pikachu and become number 1 in Kalos! And so, let's dream too. We can say our goodbyes and still laugh together. What do you say? (Dedenne comes out and jumps in Bonnie's arms) Shuff: '''That's way better for comforting! '''Flain: '''Sure does. '''Teslo: '''Dedenne felt better. '''Ash Ketchum: Dedenne, you can Bonnie make her dreams come true. Clemont: You'll see, we'll battle. Serena: I know, I'm gonna have to do my best. Or you'll beat me. Ash Ketchum: None of us, want to lose to you. (Everyone agrees) Bonnie: You hear that? Terriermon: Momentai, Dedenne. (Later) Airport Announcer: Latias airline flight H71 will finish boarding soon. Ticket holders who are not yet boarded, please, proceed to the gate immediately. Serena: Kay, it's time to go. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and everyone else. You've all given me so very much. More than I can say. Biyomon: We're sure gonna miss you, Serena. Be sure to send us a letter when you get to Hoenn. Serena: Sure. I want to thank you and Sora, Biyomon. Before I met the two of you, I never had a true goal on what to do as a trainer. I was unexperienced and wasn't sure what I was capable of. But thanks to you, Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and everyone else, I now know what I wanted to do. You showed me what it takes to be a confident trainer like everyone else. Biyomon: You mean it? Serena: Of course. Sora Takenouchi: Aw. That's really nice! Biyomon: Yeah, that makes us so happy to hear you say that! Sometimes during our journey, I thought we were just bothering you and getting in your way all the time. Serena: (hugs Biyomon and Sora) Oh, don't be so silly! No guys are not a bother, you're my bestest friends! Oh, Biyomon and Sora, I'm gonna miss you so much! Sora Takenouchi: We're gonna miss you too, Serena! Palmon: Please take good care. Mimi Tachikawa: I hope we'll see you again soon. - - Serena: See you. (She goes on the down escalator) Serena: Hey, Ash! There's just one more thing! (She runs up the escalator, then in slow motion Serena kisses Ash and then goes back down to the escalator while our heroes looked in surprise) Serena: (Blushes her cheeks) Thank you! (Everyone shouts and wave goodbye to Serena) Ash Ketchum: Take care of yourself, Serena! Bye-bye! Sora Takenouchi: Bye, Serena! Mimi Tachikawa: We'll miss you so much! Rika Nonaka: Farewell! - - - - - (The plane takes off) Bonnie: Bye-bye! Jeri Katou: Farewell, Serena! Clemont: Well there she goes. Ash Ketchum: Serena's gotten really strong so she'll be fine, and she'll get a lot stronger in Hoenn. Clemont: She sure will. I'll work hard to be an inventor, an inventor who makes Pokémon happy. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure gonna miss her. Spike the Dragon: Me too. - - - - Emerl: Well, let's all go home together. Mark EVO: Yeah. (Philmac stands there while the heroes begin to leave) N.A.N.O.: Hm? Philmac, what's wrong? Philmac: Guys, I'm truly sorry but.... I heard the girl named Alia got turned to stone. Emerl: Why, You know it. Philmac: Listen you guys, we've been thought amazing adventures in Kalos together. But I feel like something missing, something that you guys didn't see in Kalos, I don't know what it is... but I need to find out myself. (Feeling sad) Also, how could I ever beg your forgiveness after what I've done. I'm really sorry Emerl. Mark EVO: Everything is forgiving. N.A.N.O.: No worries. Mark EVO: Are you sure about this?! Philmac: Well, It's says that There's an ancient temple inside, So I gotta go. Ash Ketchum: '''Then it's good luck for you, Philmac. '''Emerl: Good luck on your lone journey, Philmac. Philmac: (Smiles a little) Thanks! (A Philmac goes on a Mission to find the Stone Maiden) - - - - Flain: '''Say, why don't we do one last battle. Then we can go back home, how's that? '''Snoof: '''That sounds exciting! '''Starlight Glimmer: One last fight will be okay. - - - - - - (The invention explodes which causes Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and Clembot become extra crispy. Now we go to Professor Sycamore's lab is where we see a trainer tries to pick three Kalos starter Pokémon, then Sophie came and tells Professor Sycamore to come here to see the message of Alain, his Charizard, Mairin and Chespie are now in Frost Cavern and sees a beautiful multicolor light in the cave. We go to the giant hole which is Lysandre's lab was previously destroyed by the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon during the crisis, we then see Sawyer, his Sceptile and Steven Stone are studying of what happened. We then go to Trevor, Shauna and Tierno are in the forest checking all forest Pokémon. Later we go to the wetlands, we see Lotad and Wooper are about to fight each other, but Goodra stop there fight happily tells them to be nice and play each other. At last we go to the vine was spreading around the forest, we see a Greninja unleashes water shuriken and destroyed the vine while Squishy and Z-2 watches the event, then Greninja senses Ash and Team Robot leaving and smiles. Now we cut to the plane where our heroes are watching the sunset as the flashback starts) Ash Ketchum (Flashback): '''Ash from Pallet Town is finally here! (He trips down the stairs) '''Ash Ketchum (Flashback): '''Alright, Pikachu, let's go! Yes this is it, the Lumiose Gym! '''Emerl (Flashback): '''It's a dream come true. - - '''James (Flashback): Right, Pikachu? Jessie (Flashback): Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da! - - Alain (Flashback): Charizard, use Dragon Claw! Ash Ketchum (Flashback): Ready for more! (Mega Charizard X activates Blast Burn and Ash-Greninja unleashes a giant orange Water Shuriken and their attacks hit each other and explodes. Now we go to the final battle during the Team Flare crisis, is where Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde are heading towards the Sundial as all the heroes, their enemies and all the Gym Leaders are altogether came face to face with Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde) All DigiDestined (Flashback): We're the DigiDestined! (Now we go to the transformation of Squishy and Z-2 fused together into Perfect Zygarde while all of the DigiDestined's Digimon fused or transform into powerful mega levels, and the Mixel Max fused together into the Ultra Miximum Max. Perfect Zygarde, 7 Legendary Pokémon, and all Mega Level Digimon fire their attacks altogether and destroy the Megalith Zygarde along with Lysandre and his recruits ending the crisis for good. Next the sunrises and then at last Ash and Greninja look at each other, give each other a handshake and then hug each other one last time. Now we go to nighttime where Ash, Pikachu, and all Team Robot members made it in the Kanto Region in Japan) Ash Ketchum: We're finally in Kanto! (Ash runs and then turns and walks to Team Robot one last time) Ash Ketchum: Hey, guys. I'm gonna miss you so much. Mimi Tachikawa: We'll miss you too, Ash. Kari Kamiya: We love you, Ash. Ash Ketchum: I know. I'll miss you all. (Ash gives Emerl a hug, next he hugs Tai, then he hugs Davis, then Takato, then Takuya, then Marcus, then Mikey and at last Tagiru. Then at last Ash, Emerl and the DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders put their hands together one last time and then Ash walks away) Takato Matsuki: I promise, Ash. Just you wait, we'll be together again soon. - - Tai Kamiya: Im with you Ash until to go Kanto, im to go Odaiba Ash Ketchum: Yeah - - Pops: (Voice) Jolly good show. (Appears the song Someday by All 4 One was heard while we open the memory book and sees all pictures of all Team Robot members had a great time together during their journey in Kalos in the finale credits) Someday When we are wiser When the world's older When we have learned I pray Someday we may yet live To live and let live Someday Life will be fairer Need will be rarer Greed will not pay God speed This bright millennium On its way Let it come Someday Someday Our fight will be won then We'll stand in the sun then That bright afternoon Till then On days when the sun is gone We'll hang on Wish upon the moon There are some days dark and bitter Seems we haven't got a prayer But a prayer for someday better Is the one thing we all share Someday When we are wiser When the world's older When we have learned I pray Someday we may yet live To live and let live Someday Life will be fairer Need will be rarer Greed wil not pay God speed This bright millennium Let it come Wish upon the moon Change will come One day Someday Soon (The episode ending with a epilogue) Ash Ketchum: Well, we are here Tai Kamiya: Yeaaaahhh..... Ash Ketchum: You can do it, Digital World Diplomat Tai Kamiya! Tai Kamiya: Pokemon Master Ash, you can, too. (Both shakes his hands) Ash Ketchum & Tai Kamiya: Yes! Agumon: Yeah! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Both go to separated way, Ash and Pikachu finally arrived Pallet Town) Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: We have finally arrived in Pallet Town Pikachu: Pika..... Ash Ketchum: Whats happend Pikachu??? Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu pika pikachu pikaki pikachu chu!!! Ash Ketchum: Well, if you want..................good night Pikachu!!!! Pikachu: Pikapiiiii!!! (They go to separated way, Ash go to home) Ash Ketchum: Im here!!! (Pikachu go to Oak's Lab and talks to the viewers) Pikachu: Well folks that's Kalos' whole adventure, I hope you enjoyed the whole series, if it's not the end, but at least we'll have a better future, so, until we meet again, bye (The episodes ends with a message in the sky well say, And to our own Way)